The Last Sacrifice
by Rittie
Summary: When Zero takes too much from Yuuki, a supposed tragic event turns into a joyous one. KaZe. Slight Yuuki bashing, Major? character death and some lime. DLDR.


**Please Read: **It's time for my second KaZe drabble! In case you missed the first one, you can read it on my profile. This could be considered a prequel to it but it can also be seen as a stand alone. Anyways, if you actually like Yuuki (and one or both of those 'pairings'), I suggest not reading this. It will just leave you in tears as Kaname and Zero dance over Yuuki's dead body.. ehm spoiler? lol

If you do hate her as much as I do, than go ahead and enjoy. If possible, leave a review or two as well :D

**Warning: **Major (still laughable) character death and slight lime. Also, I don't know if something like that could kill Yuuki, but let's pretend it can shall we?

* * *

_The Last Sacrifice_

* * *

"Z-Zero..." Yuuki gasped, as she held onto the silver-haired vampire's shoulders. The boy had caved a couple of minutes before, having refused to drink blood for over a month. So Yuuki, being the kind and helpful little devious minx that she is, decided to help him by giving him some of her blood. But he was starting to take too much... maybe it wasn't a smart idea to try and find just 'some' blood to a starving newborn... _nah, who cares. Kaname-senpai will kill him if he hurts me anyways... _the girl smirked to herself, imagining Kaname's warm arms cradling her close in a protective manner after he bit Zero's head of for hurting her. _I'm sorry Zero... but there are just some things you can't excuse. Like hurting me in Kaname-senpai's eyes. _She still wasn't in critical condition so she decided to play possum and let out a small cry of pain. "Z-Zero... pl-please stop! You are h-hurting m-me!" She knew how 'in love' Zero was with her. Of course, when she got bored of Kaname-senpai, she used Zero's affections to her advantage. It was only an added bonus that they both thought of her as an innocent little girl who can't pick between them. _How very wrong they are... _"Z-Zero! D-do you he-hear me at all!?"

The silvernette didn't acknowledge her statements at all and, huffing, Yuuki began to struggle against him.

"Zero! I told you to stop!" she tried to act fierce like a Kuran should act. But, despite all her efforts, it looked more like an angry kitten than anything else. Glaring didn't help her so she looked around for something to hit him with. _That should wake him right up... can't wait to hear the apologizes!_

Her eyes landed on the still form of her beloved Kaname-senpai, who was staring at them with his hands in his pockets.

"K-Kaname-senpai!" she cried, trying (and failing) to sound like the hopeless victim that she is (isn't). "S-Stop him! He's taking t-too much!"

"Of course he is." Kaname spoked in that seductive baritone everyone (But her and Zero of course) loved. "He is a hungry newborn. It is your own fault for believing that you could satisfy his thirst."

"B-But... pl-please stop h-h-h-him!" Yuuki gurgled, white flashing through her vision as Zero began taking too much.

"Now why would I?" Kaname managed to smile somehow as he slowly began to walk towards them.

"B-Because you love me?" she supplied in a slightly angry tone. Or at least as angry as she could sound with the situation she was in.

"I wanted you to believe that until your last breath." Kaname told her smoothly, as he gently began to remove Zero's fangs from her shivering body. "I presume that would be considered a lie now." Yuuki watched with a gaping mouth, now gurgling even more blood out of it, as Kaname swooped in and kissed Zero, slowly making the younger vampire lose concious from his never satisfied hunger. "Tut tut... that will not do. He needs to be fed..." the prince mumbled to himself as he picked up the ex-vampire hunter bridel style.

"H-Hey! W-what about me!?" Yuuki consulved, barely able to cough out those four words.

The last thing she saw before her eyes closed was Kaname's back slowly vanishing towards the Moon dorms.

**X o X**

Zero woke up to sensation of something trickling into his mouth. By the taste of it, he realized it was... _Kaname's blood? But how! I thought I was... _he coughed out some of the blood, forcing the pureblood to pull away lest he chokes him.

"Oh you are awake." Kaname flashed him a smile as Zero stared at him with his mouth wide-open. "Close that mouth before I fill it, love." the silvernette immediately did so than froze when he heard what he called him.

"L-Love!? What are you on about! Yuuki's the one..." The newborn stopped here, realizing that Yuuki wasn't present. "Where is Yuuki?"

"Yes, love." Kaname joined him back on, what the ex-hunter realized was, his own bed again. "I do believe that I told you about soul mates correct? Well, you happen to be mine. As for Yuuki... let's say that she does make a good garden decoration."

"Wh-what?" the poor younger vampire was unable to process what the older one said. "Sh-she, b-but..."

"Doesn't matter." Zero blinked when he found himself pinned on the bed not a second later, the pureblood on top of him with a smile, dare he think it, _lovingly _looking at him. "I believe it's time for us to consume our bond."

"C-Consume? You don't mean!" the silvernette gaped at the man, as he began grinding against him.

"You are terribly slow today are you not?" Kaname tutted and leaned down, his lips an inch away from his mate's. "Relax and enjoy, love."

"Kuran!"

"No, no... I believe it's time that you start calling me by my first name, Zero." the prince smiled even wider and kissed him, their lips molding into one shape for the next few minutes. Not forgetting that Zero, as a newborn, still needed time to breath, Kaname pulled away and grinned down at the flustered ex-hunter.

"Do not worry. You will love it."

With that, he pulled the bed's covers up to cover their melting forms.

* * *

**AN: **I'm evil... I know... but I did warn you. Only 'lime' ;) R&R! :D


End file.
